Secrets and Lies
by Sunni-Chan
Summary: Asuka has just joined Ouran Academy... will anyone find out all the secrets and lies their family have woven? Rated M for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I just got done watching Ouran High School Host Club and figured I would have a go at writing my own fanfiction! I've read a few on here and can't help but feel inspired to write my own. **

**This is an alternate universe (AU) perspective where all of the Host Club is in the same year of school (unlike the anime where they are staggered between the three years of high school) Also, unlike the anime, I have written this so that once they complete their three years of high school, Ouran Academy also serves as a university as it is such a prestigious school. **

**This story is centered on my OC Asuka Umari, the only child to one of the most powerful families in Japan, heir to the Umari fortune… who has opal eyes that seem almost iridescent and who is also hiding a secret... Let's begin shall we? **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Asuka's POV_

I stared up at the large, magnificent building that is Ouran Academy, my seemingly opalescent eyes drifted along its splendid architecture, the breeze ruffling my flame red hair, as I contemplated how my life was going to be different now. Until just a few months ago, I had been enjoying my life at another prestigious school, working hard and keeping top of my class in my first year of high school but then… but then things changed. Let me first tell you a story…

_Nagaharu had longed for a son to become the heir to his fortune, his businesses and become head of the family. He had gotten his wish and his wife Nadeshiko had birthed him a son, an heir and they named him Hiroji. Sadly though, when Hiroji was just six months old he fell ill and nothing the doctors did could save him… he passed away just two days shy of his first birthday. As you can imagine, Nagaharu and Nadeshiko were devastated and entered a long period of mourning in respect for the boy. _

_Two years later Nadeshiko was pregnant again. She was immediately sent for tests and examinations to be sure that this new baby would not meet such a tragic end as its sibling had done. The pregnancy progressed wonderfully and soon the baby was born. Nagaharu was furious. The scans had all shown positive indications that this baby was a boy! But no… this baby was a girl! How could this be?! He had wanted a son and heir to his fortune, not a daughter! He did eventually calm down and proposed they name the baby a unisex name as he was not going to become the center of ridicule for not producing a boy. The baby was to be bought up as a boy in the public eye and nobody outside of the family was allowed to know the secret, for fear it might ruin Nagaharu's reputation._

_The years went by and the baby grew into an intelligent child, top of their class by a massive margin, had mastered 15 different languages by the time they were 8, ranked highly among the top martial artists of the world and still nobody had discovered the secret. By the time they had entered junior high, things had started to change. Their figure now began to take on a more feminine shape and as such they were made to wear a binder to flatten their chest and their curves to keep that boyish appearance. _

_Junior high seemed to just rush past and before they knew it, it was time to enter high school. The first year seemed to be going well… until one fateful day. The teen had been walking home from school, something their parents were uncomfortable with but allowed since they lived relatively close to the high school. Two boys in the year above had decided to follow the teen, taunting them, mocking them for their above average abilities… before they knew what was happening, the boys had led the teen to an abandoned warehouse where they were ambushed. Now, you might ask how one of the top ranking martial artists of the world could be ambushed so easily but let me explain… Earlier in the day the teen had been eating their lunch and had turned away for just a moment… enough time for one of those horrid boys to slip something into their drink without them knowing. They had slipped a slow acting tranquilizer into the drink, knowing it would take a couple of hours to come into effect. _

_The teen tried their best to deal with the situation but because of the tranquilizer, their moves were slow, sloppy and a disgrace to the martial arts. Thankfully, a body guard from the teens home had seen them being forced off to the warehouse and had called for backup. By the time the bodyguards had made it to the warehouse, the teen was cowering on the floor, the two boys standing over them, gloating at their victory… and about something else. They boys were quickly apprehended and it became clear what they were so excited about. They had torn the teen's shirt open to find the binder, to which they had cut it from the teens form and had been jeering about how they were going to tell everyone what a freak they were. _

_The boys were dragged off and dealt with and before you panic, they weren't harmed… just paid off handsomely to keep the secret and made to sign several contracts that basically said, if they told anyone what they had seen that day, they would be denounced, their families would no longer have a high social standing and they would be banished... Not to mention that anybody would believe them, as Nagaharu was of such high standing that he could 'prove' the boys were liars. _

_The other term of the deal was that the teen would be sent to another school so the boys would have no temptation to break their contracted promises… that teen… was Asuka Umari. _

That's right… I am the only child of Nagaharu Umari and I am about to start my second year here at Ouran Academy.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is an alternate universe (AU) perspective where all of the Host Club is in the same year of school (unlike the anime where they are staggered between the three years of high school) Also, unlike the anime, I have written this so that once they complete their three years of high school, Ouran Academy also serves as a university as it is such a prestigious school. **

**This story is centered on my OC Asuka Umari, the only child to one of the most powerful families in Japan, heir to the Umari fortune… who has opal eyes that seem almost iridescent and who is also hiding a secret... **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Asuka's POV_

"I still don't understand why I had to change schools Oto-san…" I turned my gaze from the high school building up to his eyes.

One thing I shared with my father was the coloring of my eyes, my hair color having come from my mother.

He sighed and looked down upon me "simply put… it's because I didn't want you to school with the boys who almost ruined everything" he paused "it will also do you good to make sure you befriend Tamaki Suou… he is the chairman's son after all…"

"Right…" my expression hardened and my gaze dropped to the ground "you don't care about me, just about my secret and your social standing… you don't want to be exposed Oto-san… I understand" the words left my lips far colder than I had intended and I stepped forward "I must get along to the office and sign myself into the school… good day Oto-san"

Without a further word, I walked away from him. I was angry but I didn't understand why… it had always been this way, him caring more about the secret being kept than about me… One day his secret was going to backfire on him…

* * *

_Host Club POV_

_Meanwhile, in Music Room 3…_

Kyoya looked up from his computer and sighed, watching Tamaki fuss around an agitated Haruhi; while Hikaru and Kaoru seemed to be practicing their 'brotherly love' routine; Mori and Honey were seated nearby, with Honey wittering on about Usa-chan.

"I thought you might like to know something interesting" Kyoya spoke up, his voice somehow cut through the hubbub and gathered everyone's attention at once.

"What would that be Kyoya?" Tamaki asked with his usual overdramatic flair.

"Well it seems there is a new student starting today" Kyoya adjusted his glasses "I am surprised though… considering who they are"

That apparently got their attention even more and they all shot over, crowding around the table with inquisitive looks on their faces, even Mori, who never usually changed his facial expression.

Kyoya smirked softly "Asuka Umari"

All he had to do was say that name and it became clear to everyone why Kyoya had said it was interesting.

"But I thought he went to St Augustine?" Tamaki narrowed his eyes "Ourans equal…"

"He was… but apparently Mr Umari decided to move the family closer to the main hub of his most thriving business and sought to enrol Asuka here" Kyoya really did know everything about everyone, especially once he'd done his research.

"Interesting…" Tamaki drifted off in thought before suddenly snapping his fingers; making everyone jump "then we shall ensure Asuka will join the Host Club!" he struck a commanding pose that had everyone sigh with a sweat drop.

"Why would we want to do that?" Hikaru and Kaoru spoke at the same time.

Tamaki rounded on them with a fearsome look "because boys! Asuka is the only son of one of the richest men in Japan! If nothing else, he would make a rich addition!"

"Okay boss, whatever you say" the twins shook their heads.

"Besides… the Umari family made a rather generous donation to the school" Kyoya spoke up "it would only seem fitting to have Asuka join our club"

* * *

_Asuka's POV_

_A short while later in homeroom…_

I had found myself standing outside classroom 2-A, listening to the low rumble of noise coming from within. Mr Daiduji, the homeroom teacher, had made me wait outside while he got everyone settled down. Soon enough the rumble died down and I could hear him talking to the class.

"We have a new student joining us for the foreseeable future… you may come in" he called and I sighed, taking a second to compose myself before entering.

"This is your new classmate, Asuka Umari. Please make him feel welcome"

I looked out over the class, expression never faltering; even as the girls in the class squealed and swooned… it was the usual reaction I got which always somehow surprised me.

"Now… you can sit there, next to Ootori" he gestured to a guy with black hair and glasses, who offered a soft smirk in return to my gaze.

"Thank you Sir…" I said quietly and moved to take my seat.

I noticed as I approached my desk, that there were twin boys seated behind Ootori and I, a brown haired boy with big brown eyes seated on the other side of Ootori, a blonde guy seated next to me and next to him was a tall, stoic looking guy and a smaller blonde who looked rather young in comparison. I hooked my bag over the pegs on the side of the desk and listened as the teacher went through the usual homeroom stuff before announcing we could talk amongst ourselves until lessons began.

It took merely seconds before a voice broke through my thoughts "so… you're Asuka Umari… I always thought you'd be taller…"

My gaze shifted to the source of the voice to be met with the inquisitive gaze of the older looking blonde "uhm okay?" I said, raising a brow.

He seemed to look disappointed about something and so I spoke up "that must mean you are Tamaki Suou, son of the school chairman?" his face lit up as I gave him the recognition he was looking for.

"Indeed I am! Let me introduce you to my friends" he gestured to those seated with us.

"I know who they are" I said coolly, looking them over. "This is Kyoya Ootori, third son of the Ootori family… big on medical stuff… that there is Takashi Morinozuka and Mitsukuni Haninozuka… the Haninozukas being big on martial arts and dojo things… and these must be the Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, their mother is a fashion designer… and Haruhi Fujioka" I looked to Tamaki "correct… yes?"

Tamaki just stared, a little open mouthed that I knew who they all were and that I had guessed which twin was which when I said their names out loud. Mitsukuni looked absolutely delighted that I knew who he was, Takashi had no change in emotion, the twins were muttering about 'how could she know which is which?' while Kyoya looked rather impressed.

"My father has had dealings with all your families in the past for something or another" I shrugged lightly.

Kyoya chuckled softly "you didn't think that Asuka would be clueless on who you are did you Tamaki?"

"Well… yes! I mean I have never met him before!" Tamaki huffed lightly with a pout, sinking down in his seat before remembering what they had discussed before coming to homeroom. "Oh! Asuka! We would like to extend an invitation for you to join our Host Club!" he beamed a smile and sat up straighter to look me right in the eyes "you saw the reaction you got from the ladies when you came in and I think you would make a fabulous addition to our family!"

I stared at him for a long, hard moment, thinking it over… he had a point… I had gotten a good reaction from the ladies and my father did say I should befriend Tamaki, given his social status…. "I will think about it and give you my answer at the end of the day"

Tamaki looked like he was about to have a mini meltdown but Kyoya spoke up "wonderful, we await your decision"

* * *

_Time swoosh!_

* * *

The rest of the day passed by without any issues, aside from being stared at in ALL my classes by the Host Club on and off as if they were trying to influence me in a shift pattern… well okay maybe it was mostly Tamaki who stared me down all day but I did catch the others occasionally looking. The only one who hadn't been watching me was Kyoya… but then again from what I remember hearing about him, he was a patient kind of guy who would wait it out without influence.

Soon enough though, the end of the school day was upon us and I had to give my decision to Tamaki and the others. I had been instructed to arrive at music room three at 2:30 prompt and ready to give my answer. I did have to wonder why they used a music room for their club activities but I shook that thought off as I walked down the expansive hallways, decorated so expensively.

Coming to a stop outside music room three, I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. I had thought this over all day and honestly I wasn't sure what to expect but I couldn't disobey my father's wishes to befriend Tamaki and I had a sneaking suspicion becoming part of the Host Club would help bring that friendship around. Reaching out, I grasped the handle firmly, exhaling heavily one last time before pulling the handle down and pushing the door open.

I wasn't sure what I was expecting when I opened the door but it definitely wasn't what I came face to face with.

"Welcome honoured guest…" Tamaki's voice floated to my ears and I had to stifle a laugh at how they were all dressed… it was borderline hilarious.

"What on earth are you dressed as?" I swallowed back the laughter, though I couldn't quite hide the look of amusement on my face.

"Well today is a theme day!" Tamaki smiled brightly "and today's theme is Narnia!"

Oh. Boy.

Kyoya spoke up "I do have a question for you though… I understand why you would have known who we are" he motioned to himself, Tamaki, Takashi, Hikaru, Kaoru and Mitsukuni "but how did you know who Haruhi is? Because… no disrespect Haruhi" he looked over to the brunette "but Haruhi is a commoner"

Ouch. I saw the seething look Haruhi was giving him and I answered "because I am aware of Ourans scholarship program. My father made it painfully aware for me that if someone of Haruhi's social standing can enter on a scholarship then I would need to work twice as hard to remain top of the class… after all Haruhi is rather intelligent"

Haruhi seemed to cheer up some at what I had said and I bowed my head slightly in a respectful manner.

Mitsukuni took that moment to fling himself at me, clinging round my middle "you can call me Honey… everyone else does" he said and hell… he was adorable!

"Oh well… thank you Honey" I smiled and he beamed happily before letting me go and pointing to Takashi.

"And you can call him Mori… its easier" his cute little smile got cuter and I chuckled.

"Well okay then… so Honey and Mori…" I looked around at the others "any other nicknames I should be aware of?"

"Haruhi is great thank you" Haruhi smiled

"Kyoya will be just fine…" the one with the glasses nodded.

"Hikaru and Kaoru are perfect" the twins answered in unison.

My gaze shifted to Tamaki who looked… odd…. And by the look on Haruhi's face I knew something weird was going to happen.

"You can call me Daddy!" he flung his hand up and rose petals fluttered down. I blinked, unsure of where they had come from.

"…. I think I will stick with Tamaki thank you…" I muttered, watching him go all pale and slink off to sulk.

I felt a tug on my sleeve and looked down to see Honey there again "can I call you Zuzu-chan?" he asked, turning those large blue eyes up at me.

"Of course you can" I nodded and then "Oh! I made my choice"

That got Tamaki's attention and he scurried over as the others came closer.

"I decided I will join" I nodded firmly.

"Wonderful!" Tamaki cried, grabbing me and spinning me around "Daddy has a new son! Mommy, make with the rules!" mommy? Who was mommy?

My question was answered when Kyoya spoke up and I nearly died at the idea of him being the mother of this group…

"Firstly you cannot be a member of any other club while you are a member of the Host Club… secondly; you will need to pick a 'type' so the ladies know what they are getting"

"A type?" I asked with a raised brow.

"Yes! I am the princely type, Honey is the boy Lolita, Mori is the strong but silent type, Haruhi is the natural type, the twins are… the brotherly love type and Kyoya is the cool type" Tamaki ranted out before stopping and looking at me.

"As for you…" Kyoya mused "you look like the roguish type"

"Uhh…" I blinked

"Yes! Perfect! The roguish type! Not quite the strong but silent type but more of a rule bender, lone wolf, bad boy kind of thing!" Tamaki beamed.

"You do kind of have that look about you" agreed Haruhi, the twins nodded in agreement.

"Well okay… I am the roguish type… I guess" I nodded some before finding Tamaki shoving a hanger into my hands with a garment all wrapped up upon it. "What's this?" I blinked.

"Your costume! I am not sure if it will fit perfectly but go put it on! We open soon!" Tamaki cried, pushing me towards the changing rooms.

Grumbling softly, I wandered off to change, wondering what on earth they could have made me wear… Tamaki was the white witch, Kyoya was Prince Caspian, Kaoru was Edmund, Hikaru was Peter, Haruhi was Susan, Honey was Lucy and Mori was Mr Tumnus which had made me laugh softly… so who was I?

That answer was quickly discovered when I opened the costume up "… Aslan? Ohhh of course" I muttered lightly… it made sense… I was the newest so of course I got the lion costume that nobody else would want to wear because they'd get too hot! Also the lion died so he wasn't even a really prominent character was he? Grumbling, I got into the costume and even put on a little face paint to make it clear I was a lion and not just some idiot in a furry suit.

Walking back out into the main area, all of them stopped what they were doing and stared at me.

"What?" I blinked.

Silence loomed over the room until Tamaki squealed "Daddy's little boy is a cute kitty cat!" and he grabbed me up, swinging me around.

"Let me go!" I yelped as he came to a stop and finally put me down, though he kept petting my head.

"Aw Zuzu-chan you look adorable!" Honey yelled, jumping up on my back and patting my head.

Haruhi just sighed and I got this feeling that he was glad it wasn't him right now.

"Yes… you look adorable…" the twins spoke together, appearing either side of me, Hikaru petting my cat ears and Kaoru stroking my cheek… we looked like some kind of yaoi painting right now and I wriggled my way out from between them

"I thought your thing was brotherly love! I am not a brother" I brushed the front of the costume down and they grinned.

"But you are the great Aslan… we MUST fawn over you!" they teased, getting closer to me with each word. Thankfully though, Tamaki saved the day.

"Attention! Attention hosts! It is time!"

And so began my first meeting with the Ouran High School Host Club.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is an alternate universe (AU) perspective where all of the Host Club is in the same year of school (unlike the anime where they are staggered between the three years of high school) Also, unlike the anime, I have written this so that once they complete their three years of high school, Ouran Academy also serves as a university as it is such a prestigious school. **

**This story is centered on my OC Asuka Umari, the only child to one of the most powerful families in Japan, heir to the Umari fortune… who has opal eyes that seem almost iridescent and who is also hiding a secret...**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Asuka's POV_

That had honestly been the longest three hours of my life in that damned lion costume… on the bright side though I had made some kind of good impression, having found myself at one point, sitting with three cute girls who lapped up the whole roguish bad boy routine, all while petting either the fake lion ears, my hair or the arms of the costume. It must have pleased Kyoya who kept scribbling things down in his black notebook and nodding approvingly every time he looked over at me.

Thankfully the time had eventually come that the Host Club closed its doors and everyone got changed back into their uniforms, ready to leave the school building and make their way home.

After the incident at my previous school, I was no longer allowed to walk home and so, as I had anticipated, waiting at the school entrance was one of our cars, along with everyone else's cars. Haruhi got dragged along with Tamaki into his car and we all said our goodbyes before moving our separate ways.

Climbing into the car, I sighed and flopped into the seat, dropping my bag by my feet. "Long day Asuka-sama?" the driver asked and I sighed.

"Yes Katsu… a long day…" I rubbed my face softly and he chuckled.

"Looks like you made some friends though Asuka-sama?"

I peered into the rear view mirror, my eyes meeting with his "I suppose you could say that… I joined the Host Club…"

He raised a brow "Host Club?"

"Yeah… 'Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school, Ouran Academy. The Ouran Host Club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful' or so I am told"

"I see… and do you think your father will approve?" Katsu asked, raising a brow.

"I should hope so, since Tamaki Suou is the king of the host club and Oto-san made it clear he wanted me to befriend the boy" I shrugged some "That's why I requested you pick me up at just after six… this will be the same arrangement every day apparently… the club is a full time club" and if my father disapproves… then we have a serious problem.

* * *

_Time swoosh!_

* * *

Dinner was definitely interesting. I had gotten home, dumped my school bag on my bed, changed out of my uniform and set to work on my homework until I was summoned for dinner.

As usual, we ate in the smaller dining room, though we were easily six feet or so apart from each other, sitting in silence as the staff bought out the food and set it down in front of us.

"Thank you for the food" we all spoke in unison, our hands clasped together in a prayer sort of way before my father spoke up.

"Let us eat" his gravelly voice struck out into the silence.

We ate in silence for a few minutes before my father spoke up again, his attention directed to work and how things were going great for him and for our fortunes… nothing new there.

Then he rounded on me "Asuka. Tell us, how was your first day at Ouran?"

I swallowed the mouthful I had been chewing and dabbed the corner of my mouth with a napkin, "Well Oto-san… it appears I am in the same class as Tamaki Suou, Kyoya Ootori, Hikaru Hitachiin, Kaoru Hitachiin, Takashi Morinozuka, Mitsukuni Haninozuka and a boy named Haruhi Fujioka…" I paused to watch if his expression changed and was somewhat surprised to see a smirk on his lips "also it seems Tamaki Suou has taken a liking to me and invited me to join his afterschool club" I set the napkin down and looked my father right in the eyes. "I'd say it was a good first day Oto-san"

I saw that smirk grow and he nodded "good… good… the Suou family are very reputable and it would do you good to be in a club with this young man being the leader" clearly my father had taken it that Tamaki was the leader as I had said it was his club, he wasn't wrong. "Also, to hear that the Hitachiin's twins, a member of the Haninozuka family, one of the Morinozuka family and of course, the youngest of three sons in the Ootori family are in your class is refreshing… it will definitely do you some good to hang around people in the same position as yourself when it comes to being an heir… though the Ootori boy probably won't be the head of the family, he is of good stock…" he paused a moment.

"Yes Oto-san… of course…" he didn't care if they were actually going to be my friends, but that being around them meant his reputation wouldn't get damaged…

"Though… the Fujioka boy… he isn't of our stock is he? No… he is the honor student commoner" he scoffed and I had to grasp my hands under the table to avoid attempting to cut my father down with words too harsh for the dinner table.

"Yes… he is the honor student Oto-san…"

"I am not sure how I feel about that… but I suppose it can't be helped" he sighed and then "are all of them in this club?"

"Yes Oto-san…"

"Even the Fujioka boy?"

"Yes Oto-san…"

"Hn…" he grunted somewhat irritated "I suppose that cannot be helped either... no matter… what is this club? Something I hope that will help you for the future"

I watched him, unsure of what his reaction would be if I told him the truth… but I couldn't lie… lying would be much worse… and anyway, there were enough lies in this family, without me adding another.

"It is a Host Club, Oto-san"

"A what club?" I could hear the bristle in his voice.

Clearing my voice I spoke up again "A Host Club Oto-san… The Ouran Host Club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful…" I repeated pretty much what I had told Katsu on the ride home... hoping that it would ease my father's rising temper, making sure to emphasize the next part "Only the richest boys are in the club Oto-san… apart from Haruhi Fujioka… he became a host originally to pay back a debt for breaking a very expensive vase… now they let him stay because they are all friends and he earns the club good revenue…" my words faded out however, my father's smirk had fallen into a scowl.

"It sounds like a ridiculous club… but if it means your social standing will be amplified… then I shall just grin and bear it… though Asuka" he paused "if this club affects your grades, I will not allow it. Also it best not end in your secret being exposed. Am I understood?"

Okay so he didn't freak like I thought he would "Of course Oto-san, I understand"

"Now…" he dabbed the corner of his mouth with his own napkin before tossing it down onto the table "I have business to see to… Nadeshiko my dear, please excuse me" he rose from his seat and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek before leaving the room.

Once he was gone, I let out a sigh and slouched down in my seat, having become painfully aware of how rigidly I had been sitting.

"I think this club sounds like a wonderful thing" my mother spoke up for the first time since I had gotten home from school "you know your father only has your best interests at heart Asuka darling…"

Bless my poor deluded mother… I know she was only trying to keep the peace but she knew better than I that he only really cared about himself and his own reputation… if my secret became exposed… it would shame him… well that's what he thought anyway… there's no shame in not having a son, not when you have a daughter as talented and intelligent as I was.

I dabbed my mouth one last time before tossing the napkin down just like my father had "you know better than I, it's his reputation he cares most about, this wouldn't be an issue if I had been born a boy. He resents me for being female and that's why he treats me the way he does…" I rose from my seat "I am not stupid Oka-san… I can see it as plain as day… he resents me"

I turned and left the room, stopping only to kiss my mother's cheek before heading to my room.

Letting the door close behind me, I flopped down onto my bed and sighed. I hated that I had to keep my real gender a secret… how was I supposed to find a husband later in life if I had to pretend to be a boy to preserve my family's reputation? How was I supposed to have children and pass the Umari name and fortune down? Would I be forced into an arranged marriage with a woman, to live like sisters and just put on a fake romance for the public eye? These were things I think maybe my father didn't account for and sometimes… just sometimes I wished he and mother had gone ahead and had another child.

* * *

_Time swoosh!_

* * *

I must have fallen asleep at some point because the next thing I knew, my alarm was blaring away and sunlight was streaming through the gap in the curtains. Pushing up onto my elbows I sighed and brushed my hair from my face "good thing I finished my homework before dinner" I muttered and rose from the bed, still wearing my clothes from the night before.

It was Friday morning, which meant tomorrow was the weekend and I could spend it how I damned wish… probably going undercover in the city so I didn't have to deal with my father and so I could get out of the house as a girl for a change. I collected up my text books and workbooks and stuffed them back into my school bag before starting the rigorous task of binding my chest and getting ready for school.

Soon enough though, I was moving down the stairs, bag slung over my shoulder and my hair its usual red mess.

"Asuka-sama, what would you like for breakfast today?" came the voice of the maid assigned to make sure I did things like eat breakfast and do my homework. She had been my private tutor during elementary school and my nanny I suppose while both my parents were too busy with work.

"I'm not hungry Rika-san, I'll grab something at school… they serve food all day long" and that was no lie… that damned dining hall was always open for all the spoiled kids to stuff their faces any time they wanted.

Rika frowned "well if you are sure Asuka-sama… I don't want you going hungry, I know how you get after you and your father clash" and boy was she right on the money with that… last time me and my father clashed verbally, I didn't eat properly for two weeks, only eating maybe a cookie or a piece of fruit each day.

"I am fine Rika-san… we didn't clash so bad last night, he is just slightly displeased with my extracurricular activities" she nodded hurriedly and fussed at me until I was out the door and climbing into the car for the ride to school.

So technically I lied, I didn't plan on getting food when I got to school and would merely wait until lunch time. It was true though that my father's disapproval or disappointment affected me quite deeply and I often skipped meals to punish myself for my failures even though honestly, I wasn't a failure. The ride to school was quiet enough; I was far too lost in my thoughts to talk with Katsu and only surfaced to reality when I heard;

"Asuka-sama we have arrived"

Blinking, I came back to reality and looked out the window. Indeed we had arrived at Ouran Academy. Scowling softly I slid across the seat just in time for Katsu to open the door. "Thank you Katsu…"

"Have a good day Asuka-sama" he smiled and I nodded, offering him a small smile and a word of thanks before heading inside. Instead of heading to Music Room 3, I went straight to homeroom and slumped down in my seat. The classroom was empty and so I deduced that the Host Club must be in session for the time before homeroom began. I knew it was likely there would be some cross words or something heading my way when they came to class, so I just composed myself and got busy reading through my homework and checking it was all done and to the highest standard.

Gradually, students began to arrive for homeroom and I could hear snippets of conversation, casually injected with soft squeals and swooning about how cute I looked while checking my homework over, about how responsible I looked and of course about my brooding mood… which was mostly based on last night's discussion at dinner.

The minutes ticked by until I heard familiar voices just outside the classroom and I knew the Host Club had made it to homeroom. I braced myself for what I assumed would be a ticking off for missing club time and began to pack away my books as I had finished looking over my homework and it was as usual at its highest standard.

"Asuka where were you this morning?" came Kyoya's voice and I looked up at him, giving him the same moody look I had been wearing since I woke up.

"Yes! Why wasn't my little boy at club?!" Tamaki exclaimed dramatically, dropping into his seat and grabbing my hands "I was worried about you!"

He had a deeply concerned look on his face and it got the attention of the girls in class who all swooned behind him. I blinked a little and tugged my hands away from his.

"I wanted to check my homework over" I said simply, settling back into my seat and resumed scowling softly.

"I know that look" Hikaru spoke up

"Yes… that's the same look" Kaoru smirked

"That Kyoya has when his father disapproves of him" they finished together.

They all watched me quietly for a moment and I could almost hear their minds working, until….

"Does your father disapprove of the club?" Honey spoke up, watching me with sad blue eyes.

"I could join any number of clubs and my father wouldn't approve" the words left my lips with a salty undertone, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Mr Umari is a strict man, he has dictated Asuka's life from a young age so it is no surprise he might disapprove of our club" Kyoya chimed in and I snorted.

"Yea well he generally disapproves of my life so let's just leave it alone shall we?"

They all stopped and watched me, blinking a little at that and I had to bite my tongue to stop myself elaborating as it could very well uncover the truth of my life, something I wasn't allowed to do. Thankfully though, the homeroom teacher arrived and I got an escape from the conversation.

* * *

_Time swoosh!_

* * *

The rest of the day seemed to float by in grumpy little cloud and I found myself avoiding the Host Club at lunch, finding somewhere to go and hide out until afternoon classes. All through afternoon classes I could feel their eyes on me, the concerned looks boring into the back of my head as I concentrated on the lessons being taught. Once or twice Tamaki whispered across to me asking if I was okay and I just ignored him… I had already given them more than I should have done and I was regretting it. That one little sentence had sparked something among them and I was slowly dreading the end of the day when they would have ample opportunity to crowd me and start asking questions.

The minutes ticked down until eventually the end of class came and with it, the end of the school day. Sighing softly, I packed my books away and rose from my seat, slinging my bag over my shoulder and making a beeline for the door.

"Hey Asuka! Wait up!" I heard Tamaki calling after me as I slipped out of the door and began down the corridor. I didn't want to open up any more than I had… I just wanted to go find somewhere to sit quietly until six, when Katsu would arrive to take me home. I didn't want to admit to my father that I had compromised myself and had skipped club activities to come home early… no he would be pissed and I really didn't want that.

I could hear several pairs of footsteps following me along, until I ducked into a group of students and managed to slip off into an empty room, closing the door behind me quietly. Sinking down into one of the chairs there, I sighed softly and rubbed my face. I had a lot to think about and I couldn't do the thinking I needed when I was around them.

* * *

_Host Club POV_

_Meanwhile, in Music Room 3…_

"How could he just run off like that?!" Tamaki ranted, throwing his arms up in the air with his usual dramatic flair.

"Maybe he is hurting?" spoke up Honey, pouting a little and looking up at Mori "you are good at making people feel better Takashi, maybe you should go look for him?"

Silence filled the room and Tamaki nodded hurriedly "yes! Mori go find him! My poor little boy is hurting!" he cried out which caused the others to just sigh heavily.

"Guys maybe we should just let him be?" Haruhi spoke up "I mean I know I don't like being pestered when I am upset about something…"

"But you are a girl Haruhi, girls are more complicated! Boys tend to want to talk about their problems with a friend" Tamaki interjected

Kyoya just shook his head "Haruhi… go find him please"

"Well… actually…" Haruhi rubbed the back of her head "I think maybe you should go honestly Kyoya… you are most likely to understand how he feels"

Kyoya blinked "well I might understand but we open soon, so I need to be here when it does"

"GUYS!" the twins yelled at the same time, causing everyone to jump out of their skin "while you were all debating, Mori went to go look"

"Oh…" they all said in unison.

* * *

_Asuka's POV_

_Back in the empty room…_

I had at some point decided to sit on the floor behind a large desk, knees to my chest and my head buried into them, very much out of sight of anyone who might come looking… or so I thought.

I had been so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't hear the door to the room open; neither did I hear the sound of footsteps moving around the room. I was only jolted back to reality when I felt a hand gently press to my shoulder. My head shot up and I came face to face with Mori, who was crouched in front of me.

"Asuka are you okay?" he asked calmly, watching me for a moment.

I supposed it could have been worse, they could have sent Tamaki after me… from what I had observed so far, Mori was quiet and a good listener. I had seen the way he had sat in silence listening to the girls the night before.

"I…" I paused and sighed "I am just under a lot of pressure from my father… that's all" no it wasn't and the look Mori gave me, had me realize he knew there was probably more to it than that but he was kind enough not to say anything.

"I see" he nodded and offered me his hand.

I took it and he tugged me out from under the desk and did something I really wasn't expecting. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in against him… a hug? Why…?

I stiffened up at the sudden show of comfort, yet he didn't falter, just continued to keep the same pressure "It will be okay" he said in his usual calm tone and oddly, it seemed soothing. My eyes widened and after a few moments I could feel tears rising up, ready to trickle down my face.

"It's okay to cry sometimes"

How on earth did he know I was holding back tears? I wasn't shaking, or sniffling… but once he said those fateful words, I sniffled pathetically and buried my head into his chest as the dam broke and heavy large tears rolled down my cheeks, soaking into his shirt. I clung to him like some pathetic child as I sobbed it out, letting go of the anger I had been holding in all day.

Finally the tears stopped and I sighed, just listening to the rhythmic, calming sound of his heartbeat. I never got comfort like this from my father… not to say that I saw Mori as a father, but that another male had never shown me even an ounce of comfort. It felt good.

"Better?" Mori asked, looking down at me as I looked up at him.

"Much… thank you Mori…" I gently pulled away and he let me go so I could reach into my pocket for a handkerchief, dabbing my eyes and sniffing a few times. "I made your shirt wet… I'm sorry" I bowed my head slightly.

"Its okay" he nodded.

I guess maybe he was used to being the comforter to Honey and so this bothered him none. I sighed out and shook myself some "I guess… they sent you to come find me?" I looked up at him curiously "no… you came of your own desire didn't you?" he said nothing but I could see it in his eyes. "Thank you Mori"

He nodded softly and looked to the door.

"Let's go back to Host Club" I put on a smile.

We made the short walk back to Music Room 3 and thankfully tonight wasn't a costumed event. I spent the time sitting with different girls and acting as if nothing had happened, much to the surprise of the others.

"Wow Mori you must have done something amazing to get him out of that bad mood" Haruhi observed.

"Just a hug"

And in that moment, the club came to realize just a little comfort from male figure was all it had taken to ease me from my mood, having them also realize I hadn't ever had that kind of comfort before.

"His father must be very harsh" Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison.

If only they knew the truth.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is an alternate universe (AU) perspective where all of the Host Club is in the same year of school (unlike the anime where they are staggered between the three years of high school) Also, unlike the anime, I have written this so that once they complete their three years of high school, Ouran Academy also serves as a university as it is such a prestigious school. **

**This story is centered on my OC Asuka Umari, the only child to one of the most powerful families in Japan, heir to the Umari fortune… who has opal eyes that seem almost iridescent and who is also hiding a secret... **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_Asuka's POV_

Thank god it was Saturday. I awoke to sunlight trickling in through the gap in the curtains and flooding across the bed. "Mmm" I groaned softly as I stretched out in a catlike manner. Saturday meant that I would be able to dress like a girl, disguise myself and go have a little freedom… sure my father wasn't completely impressed with the idea and by that I mean he disliked it IMMENSELY so I could only get away with it when he was away for work and guess what? He announced last night that he was away this weekend on a business trip and was taking my mother along with him. I was alone in the house with just the staff for company and honestly, all I had to do was say I was going out and they didn't argue with me. Katsu was the only one who knew of my 'secret' outings and he had promised never to give me up to my father.

Sliding from bed I stretched again and groaned as my joints all clicked and settled into place. Stifling a yawn I moved about the room and dressed myself in male clothing, stuffing the girly clothing into my backpack so I could change in the car on the way into the city. I gently packed a dark brown wavy wig and a pair of blue contact lenses into the bag along with the clothes and shoes I would need and slung the bag over one shoulder.

Heading downstairs, I stopped in the kitchen to grab a piece of toast, much to the horror of our cook who insisted on making me a proper breakfast and was disappointed when I declined. Toast munched, I slid my cell phone from my pocket and sent a message to Katsu, asking him to pick me up from out front and made my way there myself, sitting down on the steps as I waited.

_Ping!_

I blinked and took out my phone to see a message from Tamaki that the Host Club were gathering at his house and then going into the city to see a new movie that had just come out. I thought it over a moment before politely declining, making up some excuse about staying home because I felt unwell. To my surprise he bought it and wished me a quick recovery and that they would see me back at school on Monday. Thank. Goodness.

Katsu arrived shortly after and I scrambled into the car. "Morning Katsu" I smiled before pressing the button that raised the divider between the driver's seats and the passenger seats.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Asuka-sama?" Katsu enquired concern clear in his voice as he listened to me shuffle around getting changed.

"Katsu… this is the ONLY time I get to be myself and can be carefree and FEMALE" I emphasized that last part carefully.

"I understand Asuka-sama… but what if you get caught?"

"Doubtful"

"But what if one of your school friends recognizes you?"

"Unlikely…" I pressed the button to bring the divider down "would you think I was me?" I asked.

He looked into the rearview mirror and sighed "I know it's you because I know you but I suppose others may not, especially without the signature hair and eye color"

"Exactly" I grinned and settled back into the seat to slip my shoes on "I am unrecognizable right now… not even my father would know who I am"

"I'm sure that wouldn't be the case Asuka-sama…"

"I am serious Katsu… he passed by me once in the city and didn't even recognize me so I think I am safe"

I had Katsu find a somewhat secluded area to drop me off "come pick me up at around 5 please" I smiled "I must make it back in time for dinner or else Rika-san will worry" not a truer word was spoken. That woman worried about me as if I was her own child… it was kind of adorable at times.

Since Tamaki had already made me aware of where they were going to see this movie, I knew which area to avoid so I didn't accidentally bump into them… not that they would be able to recognize me but still… I didn't want to take any chances, not a single one.

I opted for going into the shopping district and looking at some of the boutiques there, minding my own business until I heard a familiar voice.

"It's a shame Asuka wasn't feeling well today, I think he would've had fun hanging out with us" It was Tamaki!

I kept my back turned to the voice and continued browsing quietly, totally eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Yeah… Zuzu-chan would have loved it! And all the cake!" Honey giggled and I had to bite my lip a little to stop from giggling myself.

"Yes well, illness cannot be helped, especially if one is under stress" was Kyoya's reply and I had to mentally applaud him on coming to my defense with a simple yet realistic answer.

I had to admit to myself that I somehow had them all fooled… for I was not sick! I was right there, under their noses but of course, they didn't know that now did they?

Suddenly I felt someone bump into me and I froze.

"Sorry" oh no… it was Mori… he might be the quiet one but he was also the most perceptive.

Pulling my voice a couple octaves higher than normal, I hurriedly apologized "oh no… my fault entirely, sorry!" bowing my head and turning, getting my ass out of there quickly before anyone might get a good look at me.

* * *

_Host Club POV_

"Huh… that girl sounded oddly like Asuka…" Hikaru blinked, watching the girl scurry out of the store.

"Don't be silly Hikaru, that girl's voice was much higher than Asuka" Kaoru eyed his brother.

"She did look rather familiar though" Kyoya mused, looking up at Mori who nodded in agreement.

"Now now! Don't be silly! My little boy is home, feeling sick!" Tamaki declared "we should bring him a gift to make him feel better!"

"Tamaki you can't just invite yourself over to someone's house… remember how ticked off I was when you all came to mine without asking?" Haruhi interjected and Tamaki blinked.

"Well that was only because you were embarrassed of your commoner housing… Asuka probably lives in a massive house, free from embarrassment" Tamaki stated, before turning pale at the death glare that Haruhi was giving him.

"Haruhi has a point Tamaki… you can't just show up at someone's house" Kyoya nodded "especially when they aren't feeling well… do you wish to catch whatever it is that Asuka is suffering from?"

"I suppose not…"

"Well then! Let's get going or we are gunna miss the film!" the twins cried, each grabbing one of Tamaki's arms and tugging him along.

* * *

_Asuka's POV_

Okay. That had been stupidly close, especially considering I heard what they were saying as I left the store… something about me seemed familiar to them and I was not prepared to take any more chances considering Kyoya was like the clubs elite information gatherer and if he got curious, he might start probing the net and his sources for information and get too close to the truth.

I ducked into the nearest female bathroom and slipped into an empty stall, taking a couple of minutes to regain my composure when I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. Taking it out I saw a text message from Haruhi '_I hope you feel better soon, we all miss you, the movie is about to start so I might not reply' _Okay so that's good, I had around two hours to enjoy myself without getting caught… I text back '_Thank you, I hope I feel better for Monday, enjoy the movie' _sliding my phone back into my pocket.

Taking a deep breath I exited the stall, shaking myself a little before heading back out to enjoy my day.

* * *

_Time swoosh!_

* * *

I'd spent those two hours of guaranteed safety doing a little shopping to ease my mind, getting myself some new school supplies and enjoying that small slice of alone time that I knew I wouldn't have gotten otherwise. I made sure that I was as far away from the movie theatre as I could be when those two hours came to an end.

I checked the time and realized it was only just coming up to 3 and I had two hours or so before Katsu would be returning to pick me up. I chewed my lip a little as I contemplated my situation… I could always call him to come get me early, or I could continue my outing and risk getting caught. I had always been one to move towards danger though and so decided I would stick it out

* * *

_Host Club POV_

_Meanwhile…._

The movie had just finished and the group was exiting the movie theatre.

"Next time I am not sitting next to Tamaki" Haruhi complained "all he did the entire time was ask me questions about what was going to happen as if I knew" she shook her head.

"Not to mention the amount of girls that kept staring at us" Kaoru smirked.

"Maybe next time we should rent out a screening room so we can watch a movie in peace" Kyoya suggested "I am sure it wouldn't be too expensive"

_Maybe not to you… _Haruhi thought to herself, shaking her head lightly.

"Hey isn't that the girl from earlier?" Hikaru blinked, tilting his head in the girls' direction.

"Maybe she has a soft spot for Mori" Kaoru grinned brightly

"Yeah Takashi, maybe she likes you, she seemed awfully flustered when you bumped into her earlier" Honey giggled.

* * *

_Asuka's POV_

Oh. Crap.

There they were again! And I could hear everything they were saying. I mean don't get me wrong… Mori was the tall dark and smolderingly handsome type… but then again Kyoya was also the smoldering type with those eyes… but on the other hand they are all pretty hot… _get a hold of yourself! _I yelled at myself internally. _Be casual_ I told myself as I continued looking at the goods on the stall, praying to every higher power that they would leave.

No such luck.

I was about to turn and move to look at the next stall when I came face to face with the twins who both stared at me for a long moment before speaking.

"Well hello there princess" oh no… they had their charming voices going.

"Uhm… hi" I put on my girly voice, peeking up at them through dark brown bangs, biting my lip softly "can I help you?"

"Yes… we saw you earlier" Hikaru smiled

"And we saw how bashful you were when our friend bumped into you" Kaoru finished.

"Do you have a crush on him?" they both asked, watching me intently.

I stared at them, a blush crossing my cheeks and their smiles widened into grins.

"You ran away so quickly earlier that he didn't get a chance to say hello to you" Kaoru tilted his head "He was so disappointed…"

I looked over to Mori and then back to them "he doesn't seem disappointed… I'm sorry I have to get going… it was nice meeting you" I stepped around them and quickly disappeared into the crowd.

The last words I heard were "definitely something familiar about her…"

* * *

_Time swoosh!_

* * *

Monday morning came FAR too quickly for my liking and I was somehow dreading the return to school. The weekend had been too close for comfort and I knew it. I'd confided in Katsu on the ride to school and he'd chastised me about my carelessness. I hadn't argued with him and merely just hung my head in silence as he gave me a ticking off.

"I hope you learned your lesson about being so cocky about things" he said sternly.

"I did… you were right, I'm sorry Katsu… but what do I do? What if they ask questions?"

"Just maintain that you were home, resting in bed… it's all you can really do at this point" Katsu sighed as he turned into the school grounds "you best keep it simple, you don't want to get caught out contradicting yourself"

He was right… keep it simple… I was at home all weekend, on bed rest and didn't leave the house at all. I could manage that. "I can do that…"

I felt the car slow to a stop and I exhaled heavily, shaking myself out a little "thank you Katsu… I will see you at six sharp" I climbed from the car and gave one last look back to Katsu, who bowed his head lightly before driving off. _You got this_ I told myself as I walked across the courtyard and into the building. Tamaki hadn't said anything about a morning session for today when he has called last night to see how I was doing so I went to homeroom and sat at my desk with a sigh.

There obviously wasn't any morning session thankfully because only moments after I had sat down, students began to arrive and take their seats. Homeroom was due to start in about half an hour and I prayed silently that I had just been imagining things on Saturday. The guys came in one by one and took their seats and I felt this odd sensation as if someone was peering over my shoulder.

"So… are you feeling better?" Hikaru's voice whispered into my ear.

"It's a shame you missed the movie…" Kaoru whispered into the other and I got a chill down my spine… they were up to something.

I turned in my seat and looked at them both "yes… thank you I feel much better… as for the movie, I can always catch it another time" I smiled before turning back around.

"_You were right…" _I barely heard Kaoru say to Hikaru and I swallowed hard.

"Asuka are you okay? You look awfully pale" Kyoya asked, watching me for a moment.

"N-no I'm fine Kyoya, really" I smiled softly.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Are you upsetting my little boy!?" came Tamaki's voice, so loud and jarring it made me wince a little, considering I was sat right beside him.

"No Boss! Just making sure he was feeling better!" they answered together and I sighed, resting my head in my hands as I listened to them bickering behind me.

* * *

_Time swoosh!_

* * *

Lunchtime came quicker than I had hoped. I managed to slip away quietly or so I thought. I was sneaking my way along to find somewhere quiet to eat lunch when I was tackled and grabbed up under my arms.

"Target…" Kaoru grinned

"Captured…" Hikaru smirked.

They were taller than me, enough so that they lifted me up and dragged me along, even through my protests. They frog marched me all the way up to Music Room 3 and I was glad there wasn't a lunch time session. The door closed behind us and they marched me over to where the other Host Club members were sitting.

"Thank you Hikaru, Kaoru…" Kyoya smiled as they let go of me and I brushed myself off. "We need to talk Asuka"

"Let me guess, you decided you don't want me in your club anymore?" I mean seriously, that wouldn't surprise me.

"On the contrary… our reason for wanting to talk to you has nothing to do with your club membership" Kyoya's mouth curved into a smirk.

I swallowed hard, that smirk looked… all knowing.

"Oh? Why did you want to talk to me?" I asked, trying to be all cool and calm, my hands stuffed into my pockets so they wouldn't see them shaking.

"Well something interesting came to our attention" Kyoya began, adjusting his glasses.

"Really now?" I was trying so hard to play it cool but I couldn't ignore that feeling of dread bubbling in the pit of my stomach.

"As you know, the physical exam will be happening tomorrow and that means all eyes will be on us… the ladies love physical exam day" his grin broadened and I knew exactly where this was going.

"So?" it came out quieter than I intended.

"The physical exam is done by doctors from my family's hospital, so as you can imagine, I am able to obtain the schedule…"

Oh no.

"I see that you are receiving your physical exam in private…"

It dawned on me. The only people that would know my true gender would be the head of the Ootori family as I was born in one of their hospitals…. He must have been sworn to secrecy… My heart sank into my stomach.

"I…" I lowered my head, trying to come up with some feeble excuse, yet I couldn't find one.

"You could have told us" Kyoya's voice filled my ears, yet he wasn't angry or disappointed… but curious. I still had a way out of this!

"Told you what Kyoya?" I lifted my head to look him dead in the eyes.

"That you are a girl"

* * *

**Muahaha! so the secret is out! I know I haven't done an Authors Note at the end of a chapter before but I thought now was a PERFECT time! Stay tuned to find out what happens next... **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay! I know it's been a while since I updated. Forgive me? Please? -Bats lashes- I have been lacking serious inspiration and have ended up starting another five fanfics to try and get some of them creative juices going! So maybe I will upload those on here… maybe not! Anyway! On with the story!**

**PS trigger warning for violence **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_Asuka's POV_

Did I just hear him right?

"W-what?" I stammered out, doing my best to maintain eye contact with Kyoya.

"You heard what I said Asuka" he spoke evenly and without judgment "the schedules came in last night via email and your name was highlighted with a small star"

"So?" I straightened up some.

"The star usually indicates that a student will receive a private examination due to health reasons… nobody aside from medical staff know what that star really means… and considering who I am… I know these things"

"So what makes you think I am a girl?" I crossed my arms, trying to look and act braver than I was feeling right now.

"I checked your school medical record and you have no health issues… so instead I accessed your hospital medical records… I assure you I did this out of concern for you as a friend"

I scowled "you obtained my CONFIDENTIAL medical records?!" that came out louder than it should have done.

"Like I said I was concerned… and well… I discovered that you were born a girl… now I am not one to judge but why couldn't you tell us?"

"I mean… we kinda figured it out on Saturday" Hikaru spoke up "when we were in the city… we saw you Asuka… you acted like you didn't know us but we know it was you…"

I was… shocked. I blinked a few times, sudden panic filling me. If Kyoya could get hold of that information then there is no telling who else could! My father… he's going to be angry… so angry…

I could feel my vision clouding over and I could hear my breath coming out in short, panted bursts. The last words I heard were "_she's going to faint! Catch her!"_ and I felt a strong pair of arms catch me before I blacked out.

* * *

_Flashback... _

I was five years old again and I knew this scene well enough… it was the source of many panic attacks… this was the first time my father caught me playing with some dolls that one of the maids had snuck in for me at my mother's request… It was as if I was watching from an out of body experience. He shouted and bellowed about how I needed to be a _'good little boy'_ and not play with dolls… I remember that was the first time he laid a hand on me… he hit me so hard he broke my arm and I spent the summer inside, miserable because I wasn't allowed to go have fun with my friends and he threw the dolls away…

I watched my childhood pass by me, the many trips to the hospital for various broken bones, the screaming, the crying, the beating… then the day he took it too far…

The day of the 'incident' at my previous school, My father was so angry with me… for letting myself be put in that position, as if it was my fault I was drugged and attacked. He beat me so hard I blacked out and then he left and went drinking with his buddies. He didn't return home for three days… my mother assumed the injuries came from the attack and I didn't let her think otherwise… as I had done all my life I defended the sack of shit who did this to me… I couldn't let her know that the man she loved, who loved her so much was such a monster… to me.

_End flashback_

* * *

The last scene was still playing over in my head as I came round.

"Oto-san! Stop! Please! I'm sorry! I will be a good boy!" I could hear myself… I was sobbing hard and thrashing around, screaming out.

My vision swam into focus and I could see the horrified looks on all their faces at how heart wrenching my screaming was and I became aware that I had my head rested in Mori's lap with Haruhi gently dabbing at my face with a damp cloth. I lay there, panting hard for a second or two before scrambling up and making a dash for the door.

"Asuka!" Tamaki called to me "please… don't run away… talk to us… we are your friends"

I froze one hand on the door handle and the other pressed against the carved wood of the door, my breath coming out in heavy gasps.

"I… I can't…" I hesitated.

"Yes you can…" I felt a hand on my shoulder. Haruhi was smiling kindly to me "you don't need to run away any more… I understand"

"How?" I looked back at Haruhi

"I am a girl too… though my reasoning for dressing like a boy lies more in the fact I had a debt to pay off with the club than anything else…"

I sighed softly as Haruhi hugged me tightly "Thank you Haruhi…" I said quietly, hugging her back.

"Now… are we going to talk about this?" she asked, peeking at me curiously.

"Okay"

I gave them the bare bones of the situation, basically going with the whole 'my father wanted a son and was ashamed so made me dress and act like a boy for his honor, nobody knows the secret, please don't tell' I wasn't prepared to go through the whole abuse thing with them… not yet… not ever if I could help it.

I knew Kyoya knew something else was up, he had that look on his face but he didn't push, neither did any of the others thankfully. We would have spent longer talking about it but I was saved by the bell… literally.

* * *

_Time swoosh!_

* * *

Host club wasn't open for business today as we were having a meeting to discuss the next theme night and plan for the other club meetings for the week. I had begrudgingly followed along even though I'd rather the earth swallow me up after the fuss I had made at lunch. Part of me however was okay with staying at school a while longer, since I wouldn't have to go home and deal with father because he _always_ knew when I was hiding something from him.

"I think the little mermaid" Tamaki spoke up "I can be Triton and Kyoya can be Ursula, the twins can be flotsam and jetsam! Ohoh! And Haruhi can be Sebastian and Honey can be flounderrrr and OH MY GOD YES! Mori can be Eric and that means" his gaze shifted to me "you can be Ariel!"

_Oh my god no. _

"Tamaki… I can't…" I began but I was cut off by Kyoya

"I think it's a great idea"

"Are you kidding me?" I grunted, rubbing my face

"Well you are already a redhead sooo all we would need is some extensions for your hair" Tamaki grinned

"But my secret…"

"Will be safe" Kyoya assured.

If my father even caught a whiff of me cross-dressing… well it isn't really cross-dressing because I am a girl but because of the secret it kinda is and god the look on my face right now must've been painful because the Hosts were all staring at me oddly.

"How will it be safe Kyoya?" I asked "Ariel is a _mermaid _in a _clam-shell bra_"

"Well it's easy, you will be wearing the pink dress from after she is on land" He rose a brow, daring me to challenge him again.

"Okay so that means I can't talk to my guests" I smirked a little

"You can have a pen and a mini whiteboard" he had an answer for everything! It was kind of infuriating.

"Damnit…" I muttered at his smug 'oh look I won' face and couldn't help but see how relieved Haruhi was that she wasn't going to be made to wear a damned dress.

"Why can't I be Sebastian and Mori be triton and you be Eric and Haruhi be Ariel?" I wasn't ready to let this go apparently and had a hopeful look on my face.

Tamaki got this odd look about him and I could see Haruhi shooting me the foulest look in the world… I'm guessing it's because she was always cast in the female cosplay until I came along and she'd figured it would all be over now there was a new member to harass.

"Or better yet" Hikaru smirked

"The boss should be Ariel and Haruhi be Eric!" Kaoru joined before they both started howling with laughter at the look on Tamaki's face.

"No!" Tamaki whined but Kyoya cut him off

"That would definitely be something that pulled more girls in and revenue would be through the roof. Besides Tamaki, Ariel is the lead character after all…"

That seemed to bring Tamaki out of his sulk and he nodded quickly. Clearly he loved being the lead anything and would even go as far as to be a little mermaid to help the cause.

"Great, that's theme night sorted… Any other business?"

* * *

_Time swoosh!_

* * *

When I arrived home that evening, relief washed through me that neither mother nor father were home. I knew mother was off gallivanting with her friends at some fashion show or another and I likely wouldn't see her for the next week… but father? I just had to hope he was at a business meeting or something.

I ate dinner in silence, the only sound in the room was the noise my cutlery made and I kinda liked it. Normally when my parents were home, the silence would be uncomfortable or father would fill the silence with his disapprovals of me, or mother would talk about fashion… as if I could have an opinion on women's fashion. Once I was finished eating, my personal maid, Rika appeared rather suddenly to collect my plates, offering me a kind smile as I left the table for the sanctuary of my room.

"Ahhh homework…" I sat at my desk and stretched "what mental treachery do you bring me this evening?"

Honestly it wasn't all that difficult and I was a little disappointed and the lack of complexity but was also glad it was done with for the evening, leaving me a few hours before bed to read or something. Peering at the time, I frowned a little. It was getting late and father was still not home which could only mean one thing…

_He'd gone drinking after dealing with business_.

I swallowed hard and moved across the room like I'd been stung, locking the door to my bedroom. _If he can't get in, he can't hurt me_ I promised myself, knowing father can get a little out of hand once he's had a few too many. I just hoped that Rika-san had sense enough to lock herself away for the night too… though he'd never hurt her before so I doubt he'd start now.

Stepping back from the door, I moved back to my desk and picked up the book I had been reading on and off, letting myself get absorbed into the story. A couple of hours must have passed because the next thing I knew; there was a faint tapping on my door and a whispered voice belonging to Rika-chan.

"Your father has just called for the limo to pick him up from some bar in Shibuya and he sounded really really drunk… make sure you keep your door locked…"

I approached the door and put my ear to it to hear her better.

"Thank you Rika-san… my door is locked"

I heard a noise of satisfaction before her footsteps got farther away until I couldn't hear them anymore. God bless that woman. Honestly, she knew what father could be like and the fact that she'd come to warn me that he was pretty much blackout drunk, spoke volumes for her good nature. With a sigh I moved away from the locked door and headed into my ensuite bathroom to shower and get ready for bed.

I was halfway through drying my hair when I got a text. Blinking a little, I reached for my phone, lazily wafting the hairdryer around my head as I looked to see who it was.

_**Hey Asuka, if you ever need anything or anyone to talk to, you only have to ask**_

_**~Haruhi**_

With a small smile I hit reply and typed out my response before hitting send.

_**Thanks Haruhi, really I mean it. I'm heading to bed, see you tomorrow**_

_**~Asuka**_

I set my phone down on my nightstand and finished up drying my hair, throwing the towel in the laundry hamper and setting the hairdryer in its stand. Climbing into bed I willed sleep to come quickly and for it to be uninterrupted.

Alas it was not meant to be as only 45 minutes passed before I was disturbed by the sound of someone trying to get into my room.

"Asuka…" my father's drunken voice slurred from the other side of the door, the handle jiggling and rattling "let me in Asuka… w-we need to t-talk" he hiccupped a little and I tried to ignore him, hoping he'd think I was asleep.

It seemed to work as all I could hear was silence for a good few minutes. I started to drift back off to sleep only to hear the sound of splintering wood, fear rolling down my spine as I realized he was breaking the door down.

"Asuka…" I tried to keep my breathing steady as he finally managed to get the door open and no doubt it would need to be replaced considering those splintering sounds I'd heard just moments ago.

_Please think I'm asleep and just leave… _I thought to myself… no prayed to myself as I heard him coming closer to my bed.

"It's rude to ignore your Oto-san…" he growled drunkenly, his footsteps coming to a stop beside my bed, apparently the amount of alcohol in his system had silenced all reasoning to him that I might actually be asleep and not ignoring him.

I continued to pretend I was sleeping, even going as far as to grunt and shift in a sleeping-like way, curling the blankets tighter around me. All I was really hoping for was for him to turn around and leave the room and tonight I wouldn't be so lucky.

"I said" he reached and grabbed a handful of my hair, yanking me up as a hiss of pain escaped me "its rude to ignore your Oto-san!" he roared the last part as he dragged me from the bed and threw me to the floor.

Now I know what you are thinking… for someone who was high up in martial arts, how come I am not defending myself? I haven't touched martial arts since the incident last year… I am not worthy to practice anymore and besides… my father scares the living hell out of me.

"Oto-san…" I groaned as I lifted my head "what are you doing?" my head ached from where he had dragged me by my hair.

"You… are an abomination… a disgusting abomination" he slurred, his form much more menacing thanks to the half light.

That was rich coming from him now wasn't it? But then I had to suppose he found me to be a disgusting abomination because I wasn't the son he truly desired to have fathered.

"I am not an abomination Oto-san…"

I pushed myself up onto my hands and knees, readying myself to stand when he moved. Drawing back his leg, he kicked me square in the ribs, causing me to actually lift off the floor and be slightly airborne for a few seconds before hitting the ground with a little skid.

"Oto-san…" I wheezed, my hands moving to my ribs as shooting pains emanated from what I could safely say was a fast blossoming bruise. "S-stop…"

But it didn't stop… not for what felt like hours, even though it was only likely minutes. He looked so monstrous, so… demonic as he laid into me, kicking any part of my body he could get to as I curled up and tried to protect myself.

Finally he backed up and spat on the ground near to my head "you are a disgrace… a dishonor to this family…" he staggered out of my room, slamming the door behind him and I winced as I heard it swing back open a little from where he'd broken it getting in.

I laid there for a few more moments before slowly uncurling, hissing in pain as the adrenaline from the panic began to fizzle out. My nose was bleeding and my left eye hurt like a bitch, as did most of my body. It took a good few minutes before I was able to shakily lift myself up and stagger into the bathroom to assess the damage.

Leaning heavily against the bathroom counter, I peered at my reflection and groaned, noting I was already sporting the starts of a black eye yet thankfully my nose was not broken… I did however have a split lip and I could see bruises forming everywhere he'd kicked me.

"Asshole…" I hissed as I slowly and awkwardly stripped my clothes off and turned the shower on, wanting to wash the blood out of my hair and off my body.

Stepping under the water felt like heaven and hell at the same time, the water lashing against the bruises littering my flesh, especially the large bruise forming on my ribs… He'd not laid a hand on me since the day of the accident yet tonight… tonight something in him had snapped and it was likely just because he was so drunk and mother was not home to soothe him.

Once I was satisfied that the blood had been washed away, I treated my split lip and staunched my bleeding nose before heading back to bed with a mental note to get someone to fix my door tomorrow.

* * *

_**Well there you have it! How is Asuka going to play this one off? **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Asuka's POV_

The sound of my alarm clock jarred me from what little sleep I'd gotten and it was as if a ton of bricks landed on me all at once. My body felt like it had taken ten rounds with a pro boxer, I was stiff and achy and my head was pounding violently. Reaching for the alarm I silenced it and peered tiredly at the time.

"Ugh… time to get up already…" I slowly sat up and ran a hand through my hair, mentally preparing myself for the day.

Well, until I remembered that today was physical examination day. I groaned _trust father to pull something like this the day before I have to be examined by a doctor…_

Sliding from my bed, I shuffled into the ensuite and turned the light on. What I saw staring back at me in the mirror was far worse than it had been last night. I had one hell of a black eye; my bottom lip was bruised all around the split which was swollen and I could see bruises peeking out from under my pjs. I couldn't go to school like this… I wasn't even sure all the makeup in the world could cover the visible bruising and I doubt I could pass this off as an accident and once the nurse started the examination they'd see _everything. _

Sighing, I lifted my shirt to be met with a deep purple/black bruise that radiated out to a disgusting greeny yellowish red kind of color and it still hurt to breathe. I looked over the bruises and sighed softly, jolted from my thoughts by a knock on the doorframe to my bedroom. Dropping the edge of my shirt, I padded back into my bedroom to see my father standing in the doorway inspecting the damage done to the door last night.

I was honestly surprised to see him awake and functional after the amount he'd had to drink the night before but it didn't surprise me… he had a façade to keep up with after all. "Oto-san…" I began before he interrupted me.

"I have already called the academy and informed them you will be absent today due to sickness. The physical exam is only a formality after all" without even looking at me, he turned and left.

There was no remorse in his voice for what he had done, not even a shred of guilt for how beat up I looked and I felt anger bubbling up inside me. _How dare he_ I growled internally before stalking back to bed and climbing back in. If he had already called the school then there was no sense in being productive today, not to mention the agony I felt each time I took a breath.

"Asuka-sama?" I heard Rika's voice from the doorway and immediately tugged the sheets up over my head, not wanting her to see what he'd done.

"Yes Rika-san?" I called from my blanket fortress.

"Your father says you aren't well today and as such won't be going to school so I bought you up something light to eat and some medicine…"

I heard her footsteps cross the room and set the tray down upon my desk.

"I'll leave it here for you… also someone will be along later to fix your door… your father said the lock got jammed last night and he had to break the door in earlier this morning and found you unwell…" the tone of her voice suggested she knew otherwise.

"Y-yeah…" I started coughing again, wincing at the stabbing pains.

"Well okay… if that is how it went… I will come check on you later Asuka-sama…" I listened to her leave and peeked over the top of the covers to check she had gone.

Rising from my bed, I ambled over to the desk and picked up the medicine… bless her heart they were pain killers… she knew I wasn't unwell. Inside the bottle I found a piece of paper with _you know you can talk to me about anything… I will help you the best I can – Rika_ written on it. Sniffling softly I stuffed a couple pain pills in my mouth, chasing them down with a couple mouthfuls of water before heading back to my bed and vanishing beneath the sheets.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep at some point as the next thing I knew, my phone was ringing right next to my face. Grunting, I picked it up and eyed the number that was calling. I didn't want to talk to any of the Host Club… I didn't want to ruin the illusion that I was supposed to be unwell.

Ignoring it, I slid from my bed to see the door had been repaired "Huh… I must have been sleeping deeper than I normally do" I muttered, because normally I would have woken up to someone even sneezing near me.

After the tenth phone call I ignored, I put my phone on silent, took some more pain killers and spent the rest of the day in and out of sleep.

* * *

The following morning I awoke earlier than usual to begin the process of covering my black eye with foundation and attempting to mask the bruising around my split lip… there really wasn't much else I could do about that so I'd decided that if anyone asked, I slipped and fell down the stairs and smashed my face off the stair railing. Thankfully the rest of the bruising was hidden beneath my uniform so I wouldn't have to explain it.

Nobody spoke to me as I left the house and the ride to school was silent as it usually was which gave me plenty of time to go over my 'story' in my head… I had been sick and while deep in my feverish state I had fallen down the stairs and busted myself up… yeah that could work… right?

"Asuka-sama… we have arrived"

* * *

I'd managed to get to homeroom without being noticed which was some kind of miracle all by itself and I quickly busied myself with hiding behind a book and pretending to read through my homework. Students slowly began to file in, finding their seats and not really paying much attention to me until the Host Club started to arrive, beginning with Haruhi.

"Morning Asuka…" she spoke as she took her seat

"Morning Haruhi" I spoke from behind my book, trying my best to look busy.

"Are you feeling better today?"

"Yeah much better thank you" I answered in a grateful tone.

I knew first period today was a study hall so I was honestly hoping I could go and hide once the bell rang, especially once the other Hosts arrived and began to almost smother me with questions. I had finally silenced them with an 'I'm fine, I feel better, thank you' in a strained tone and then was saved by the bell for homeroom. I could however hear Tamaki whispering to Kyoya the entire time, bugging him that something wasn't right with me today because I had my face buried into a book and I could hear Kyoya hissing back that he needed to be quiet and leave things alone.

The bell finally rung for the end of homeroom and I quickly snapped my book shut and got the hell out of dodge, though I knew the rest of the club weren't too far behind me. I actually had the audacity to believe I had escaped when I rounded a corner and bumped into Mori who was blocking my route.

"Come" he said softly, his expression hardening as he spied my failed attempt at covering my busted lip and I sighed, knowing that if I tried to run for it, he'd only lift me up by the back of my shirt collar and carry me there.

"Okay…"

* * *

Entering music room three felt like taking a short walk into hell. I hated it… every single second as the others gave me sympathetic looks upon noticing my lip I felt my anxiety rise. I felt Mori's hands on my shoulders, pressing gently and I took the hint that I should sit, wincing softly at the pressure.

"Asuka" Kyoya began "what happened to your lip?"

_Now was my time to play the sickness card._

"Oh that? Yeah well I stupidly got out of bed with a fever and ended up falling down the stairs and landed face first into the stair railing" smooth… it sounded confident and believable.

At least I thought it did… the others I don't think were buying it, especially not Kyoya, who was frowning at me… he out of everyone, could understand an overbearing father.

"Okay" he said simply and got up, leaving momentarily to reappear with a first aid kit "let me take a look at it, make sure you cleaned it properly… it wouldn't do to get an infection"

I nodded in agreement as he sat down opposite me, the others thankfully distracted by Tamaki declaring that his second daughter was hurt and in need. I could hear them in the background, chastising him for being a pervert, having moved across the room, leaving Kyoya and I alone.

"Let's see…" he murmured, reaching to grasp my chin lightly and turn my head more towards the light. "You know you shouldn't put makeup on a split lip…"

"I know…" I murmured, letting out a soft hiss of pain as he began to clean the concealer away, revealing more and more bruising as he worked.

"Asuka…" he said quietly, a note of concern in his voice and I realized he had spied the start of the large bruise from the black eye.

"It's nothing Kyoya" I said quickly and a little sharper than I intended.

"This bruise…" his thumb brushed the bottom curve of my cheek nearest to my noise "isn't from the lip…" his voice was low as not to attract any attention.

"Please…" I whispered "it's nothing…" I felt my voice quiver a little "don't…" I could feel his finger tracing upwards towards my eye, gently touching, a frown growing ever deeper, his eyes locked to mine.

"You cover it well" he admitted, his eyes dropping back to my lip.

I didn't answer him, merely sat in silence as he readied the disinfectant.

"It might sting a little"

Sting a little? No no… surely he didn't mean a little? As soon as that cotton pad touched my lip I jolted back away from him yelp of pain, immediately covering my mouth with my hands.

"Oh come on…" Kyoya sighed, the others having turned to look.

"Nuh uh…" I mumbled through my hands, shaking my head

"Asuka…" I could hear the irritation in his voice, yet I continued to shake my head furiously.

He was not coming near me again with that damned disinfectant!

With a sigh, he looked over at Mori "Mori… if you could…"

Oh no… he was bringing in outside help! Cheater cheater pumpkin eater!

I rather suddenly found myself pinned down by a larger body that was now straddling me to the sofa.

"Mori… please…" I whimpered, hands still covering my mouth.

"It needs to be cleaned" he said and I screamed in frustration as he very easily prized my hands from my mouth and pinned them by my sides.

The others watched in slight horror, hiding behind the back of the sofa and peeking out at me as Kyoya leaned forward and began to clean my lip. Howls of agony escaped as he deep cleaned that son of a bitch, tears rolling down my face at the burning sensation that was searing along my face. It didn't help that where Mori was holding me down, he was actually pressing against hidden bruises and my arms were pinned tight to my sides, pressing in against that monster bitch bruise on my ribs.

Finally Kyoya was done and Mori got off me, the look on my face was enough to keep Tamaki and the twins hidden behind the sofa.

"I'm sorry but it had to be done" Kyoya had maybe the teeniest bit of empathy in his voice as he packed the first aid kit away.

I grumbled something incoherent and rose from the sofa, subconsciously wrapping an arm around myself to ease the pain from my ribs before ambling off to fix my face.

"No concealer on the wound" Kyoya called after me.

"I know" I called back, venom clear in my voice as I shut myself in one of the changing rooms… well okay I closed the curtain and sulked for a few moments as I fixed the makeup on my face to better disguise the bruising.

My lip was an angry red where he'd cleaned it out and now a little more swollen too much to my distaste… I'd have to enact revenge at some point maybe… I know he was only trying to help but by god was it painful.

* * *

The rest of the day went by without much of an issue, aside from a couple people asking about my lip… so I fed them the same story as the club, that I'd had a fever and fallen down the stairs and mashed my face into the stair rail. I knew I had to stay for Host Club after school but I was kind of hoping to ditch because I wasn't sure I could deal with all the girls squealing about my lip… but no, I was grabbed by the twins and escorted along to what I was assuming would be my evening of hell.

"Oh Asuka-kun… you poor thing"

I was on the couch entertaining some ladies who were fawning all over me and my busted lip, saying how brave I was for dealing so well with such an injury… though if they'd have been here earlier they probably wouldn't be saying such things.

"I have to be brave… I wouldn't want you ladies to think I was so easily brought down…" I shuddered internally at the flattery I was giving but I knew they'd eat it right up and Kyoya would remain happy about it.

I couldn't help but notice he kept sneaking glances over at me periodically between seeing to guests of his own and it was starting to irritate me a little… if he had something to say, why couldn't he just come over and say it instead of hiding behind that laptop of his!

It was the same thing all evening… girls fussing over me and my lip… and Kyoya sneaking glances at me. I'm sure he was most likely looking to make sure I didn't snap at a guest but it was bugging me big time. Thankfully though, once club ended, the room was silent again, aside from the sounds of Haruhi collecting up the plates and cups and taking them back to the kitchen.

I sat with my arm covering my eyes, leaning back against the couch just trying to phase out everything that had happened today so I could go home without taking any of that stress with me because god forbid I show even an ounce of attitude when mother isn't home… especially after what had happened.

"Asuka… we need to talk"

I moved my arm to see Kyoya looking down at me and I realized the others had left a short time before.

"We do?" I asked, sitting up properly and eying the darker haired teen.

"Yes we do and I think you'd rather we didn't talk here as anyone could be listening"

Oh boy wasn't he right on the money with that one. Most people joked that the walls at Ouran were haunted and your secrets were never safe but they couldn't be closer to the truth than they were. So okay, the walls weren't haunted but there were many hidden corridors that were used by the black magic club and well… it wasn't just the black magic club that used them so anything you said when you thought you were alone after school hours would probably be heard by some nosey student looking for some gossip.

"Right… where to then?" I asked, pushing myself to stand and reaching for my bag, wincing a little.

Kyoya's eyes narrowed a little "follow me"

I did so without question, following him out to where we usually got picked up from to see my driver and his driver waiting.

"You are coming to my house, my parents aren't home so we can talk without anyone overhearing" he was so… instructional today.

"Well… okay what do I tell my driver?" I blinked a couple times.

"Tell your driver that you are going to my house to study and then call your father and let him know where you are" he rolled his eyes a little and I pulled a face at him.

Approaching my car, I tapped on the driver's side window and waited as Katsu rolled it down.

"Yes Asuka-sama? Is something wrong?" he was undoubtedly confused as to why I hadn't gotten into the limo yet.

"I am going to be studying at Kyoya Ootori's house, I'm sorry I didn't call, it was a last minute thing"

"Studying?" Katsu was eyeing the Ootori boy suspiciously

"Yes studying Katsu… I don't want to fall behind in my classes because of the club activities and so Kyoya has offered to study with me and a couple others to bring us up to scratch"

"Hmm… well okay then but you best ring your father and let him know"

"I will Katsu… thank you and I'm sorry again"

Turning away from the limo I sighed and slid out my phone, watching as Katsu drove away… time to call _him._

I held my phone to my ear and waited as it rang, shifting on my feet a little until he answered.

"_Hello?"_

"Good evening Oto-san… I am going to a friend's house to study, is this permitted?" oh yeah I had to ask if it was permitted, not assume it was okay to do so.

I could see Kyoya eyeing me as I spoke so formally with my father and it was breaking my concentration, causing me to almost miss what my father asked.

"_Which friend?" _

"Kyoya Ootori, Oto-san" I waited as the line went quiet for a good minute or two.

"_I shall permit this. He is intelligent and can no doubt be an aid for your studies. Be home by ten, no excuses"_

I was about to respond when I heard the dial tone… he'd hung up on me! I also wasn't a fan of the tone of voice he used when he realized who I was studying with… it was as if he had something up his sleeve. Shaking that feeling off, I approached Kyoya and nodded.

"It's fine…" I watched as Kyoya's driver opened the door and we both climbed in.

* * *

The ride was made in silence, neither of us speaking to each other but staring out the windows instead. Even as we arrived at the Ootori mansion no words were exchanged, aside from both of us thanking the driver before Kyoya grabbed my arm gently and tugged me into the house. I followed behind him in silence until we were in the safety of his bedroom, my gaze following him as he shut and locked his door.

"Welcome to my room, take a seat wherever you like" he waved a hand about to indicate he had many places to sit in this room of his so I sat in one of the chairs at the large desk.

"So… we came here for what?" I asked

"We are going to talk about your 'accident' that gave you that split lip and what I can certainly see is a black eye"

I grumbled a little but was unprepared for what came next.

I found myself being dragged from the computer chair and pushed down onto his bed, his body straddling mine as he grabbed up some cotton pads and face cleanser from the nearby nightstand. I struggled against him as he used the cleanser to wipe away the foundation and concealer I'd used to hide the bruising, finally admitting defeat and just laying there beneath him.

"Just as I suspected… abrasion to the optical socket… multilevel bruising… possible hairline fracture which would account for the swelling…" he mumbled as he touched my face gently. "It'll heal… I promise you that much"

"Kyoya… do you mind getting off? Your squashing me…" I grunted, trying to squirm free.

"Oh no you don't… I saw you earlier, the way you held your side…" his hand was quicker than mine.

I gasped as he yanked my shirt up enough to see that ugly, painful bruise, his expression darkening as he saw a collection of other smaller bruises traveling along my stomach and disappearing under my pants and up my sleeves.

"This…" he said quietly "did he do that to you?"

"Who?" I was trying to feign innocence but he was having none of it

"Your father… did he do that to you? Is that why you weren't in school for physical examination day?"

I couldn't speak… I stared at him as neutrally as I could, hoping he'd just drop the damned subject.

"Tell me. Did he do this to you?" he asked firmly this time, a slight rush of anger in his voice.

I didn't dare open my mouth, afraid of what might come out so I simply nodded, my eyes dropping to look at his stomach, not wanting to see the look on his face right now. I felt a pair of hands on my arms, pulling me to sit up as he climbed off me.

"Why didn't you say anything?" his voice was quieter now and I sighed.

"I didn't say anything because… because this was the first time in 12 months…" my voice cracked as I spoke.

"You know the others are going to get suspicious" I looked up at him as he spoke and sighed.

"I know… I know they will… but I can't do anything about that and I can't tell them… I just… I…" I could feel tears burning in my eyes and so I hung my head so Kyoya wouldn't see.

I was surprised to find I suddenly had a pair of arms around me, tugging me in to rest my head upon his shoulder "its okay… I have been where you are a few times in the past… you become an expert at hiding it all"

I had initially stiffened up when his arms had curled around me, holding me and providing me with some form of comfort but as he explained he had been where I was, I felt my body relax against him.

"Thank you Kyoya… for understanding…" I sighed lightly, closing my eyes and allowing a few tears to escape onto his shoulder.

* * *

_**Seems Asuka has found comfort in the most unlikely of places! I'm pretty sure she was unable to believe Kyoya could be so compassionate… on a side note, I don't actually have a pairing for this story, aside from obviously TamakixHaruhi because it wouldn't do to mess with that! **_

_**So… do you think it should be an AsukaxKyoya, or an AsukaxMori? She's had comforting moments from both of them and well I'm curious to know who you guys would prefer… let me know by leaving a review! **_


End file.
